User talk:Bob M
There is a vandal destoying our wiki! Will u join me in the fight 2 stop him Liberal-Elassint 08:31, 7 October 2007 (EDT) :I spend most of my time at rationalwiki but I'll try to drop in from time to time and revert anything that's going wrong.--Liberal-Bob 10:53, 7 October 2007 (EDT) ::It looks like the same vandal - why doesn't a sysop block him?--Liberal-Bob 10:54, 7 October 2007 (EDT) ::: I have no good excuse except to say I wasn't online today, I have banned that user for an indefinite period. Liberal-Ajuk 14:00, 7 October 2007 (EDT) ::::I understand. You must be stretched pretty thin to cover. I thought the site had more sysops when I made that comment. Why not promote Elassint to sysop? Looks like he works hard to keep them out. If you want a sysop in a European time zone, I could do a bit as well when I'm on-line - though my primary activity is presently in RW.--Liberal-Bob 14:12, 7 October 2007 (EDT) ::::: Yes. We need at least 1 new sysop in order to make sure that does not happen again. I operate under the EDT (USA) time zone. Liberal-Elassint 03:39, 8 October 2007 (EDT) HEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Liberal-Elassint 17:05, 11 October 2007 (EDT) :I got some of them, but then I had to go away. :-( Sorry.--Liberal-Bob 17:49, 11 October 2007 (EDT) :: Oh well, better than being apathtic. Or a neocon vandal. >.< But hey, you got some of them, right? Liberal-Elassint 17:51, 11 October 2007 (EDT) :::Hey! my wife had a meal on the table - a man's got to have priorities! But yeah I got a (small) number before I as called away. I was reverting the same time as you - but you were getting to them faster. Then the page moves started which I was scratching my head over when I was called away. How did he work so fast?:-( --Liberal-Bob 17:59, 11 October 2007 (EDT) ::::He was using a Bot!!! Liberal-Elassint Throw things at me 15:29, 25 October 2007 (EDT) A clever chap then.--Liberal-Bob 04:37, 27 October 2007 (EDT) Yooo are a werry good speeler Yooo som tow be9 e werry god speeler. Liberal-75.89.115.109 11:47, 9 October 2007 (EDT) :et geves mi somthin two du ensted uf wookin.--Liberal-Bob 12:04, 9 October 2007 (EDT) Hi Bob! I didn't realise you were a member of this wiki. I'd say make yourself at home, but you've been here far longer than I. SuperJosh 16:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Hi SuperJosh. Yes, but I'm a very intermittent editor. Actually I see that you've already put up most of the info that I just put on my userpage. I just came back here after I was looking at who was sending visitors to teflpedia. You may be interested to know that five people clicked in from your page to the students' bar.--BobTalk to me 17:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, that means I'm being read. Yeah, this was my first wiki (before RW) and I thought I should come back and help PC out. How do you know about how people get to your site? Traffic programme or something? SuperJosh 10:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::The data comes up on a tool, called AWStats which my service provider automatically includes. There may be more sophisticated ways of doing it. :-) Cheers. --BobTalk to me 18:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC)